Knight (Realm of the Mad God)
Summary The knight is one of the fourteen classes featured in the bullet hell MMO game known as Realm of the Mad God. The knight is a melee-oriented class based on taking damage and applying stuns to enemies. Similarly to the paladin and warrior, knights utilize swords and heavy suits of armor, albeit they utilize shields instead of seals or helmets, unlike the two aforementioned classes. The knight's appears to be a humanoid entity set in a suit of plate armor wielding an unknown type of sword and shield, though, their appearance can be altered with a variety of dyes or skins. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 8-C | 7-C | 7-B Name: Knight (Common name), they can have various types of random names, such as Oalei. Origin: Realm of the Mad God Gender: Likely male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown, likely human (Similar to every other class) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Nullification (Via shield bashing), Limited Teleportation, Healing (Through health potions and pets), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can regenerate from being attacked by large creatures, higher through various items), Can attack ghosts and other intangible entities | All previous abilities, Fire Manipulation (Via fire sword), Plant Manipulation (Via vinesword), Summoning (Via drake eggs), Status Effect Inducement (Via drakes) | All previous abilities, Ice Manipulation (Via enchanted ice blade), Durability Negation (Via Spiteful Scutum and Shield of Ogmur), Minor Danmaku (With high enough dexterity) | All previous abilities Attack Potency: Small Building level+ (Can violently fragment parts of castle walls with their weakest weapons) | Building level+ (Should be comparable to the ghost ship, which can summon cloud-to-ground lightning) | Town level (Comparable to gig acorns, which can generate this much kinetic energy by charging, can boost his attack power through stat boosting apparel and consumables) | City level (Comparable to the Rock Dragon, who can generate this much kinetic energy by ramming), can ignore conventional durability through Spiteful Scutum and Shield of Ogmur (Can pierce defenses and disable armor outright) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can move at the same speed as cloud-to-ground lightning summoned by the ghost ship), higher through stat boosting apparel and consumables) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can easily run around in suits of heavy armor while holding a scutum), likely higher '(Can do this with golden swords, shields and plate armor) 'Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ | Building Class+ | Town Class | City Class Durability: Small Building level+ (Should be comparable to their attack potency) | Building level+ (Can endure cloud-to-ground lightning), likely higher '''(Can endure 10 lightning bolts at once, albeit, while nearly dying) | '''Town level (Can endure being charged into by the gig acorn, which can generate this much kinetic energy) | City level (Comparable to the Rock Dragon, who can generate this much kinetic energy by ramming, can increase durability through consumables and various apparel) Stamina: High (Capable of fighting large hordes of monsters without tiring out) Range: Extended melee range through shield bashing (The projectile travels up to 3.2 tiles, which would be 6.77 meters), Extended melee range up to tens of meters through swords (The beams fired from the swords can a minimum of 3.25 tiles meters, up to 7.7 tiles meters) Standard Equipment: Various swords, sets of armor, rings, pets, health/magic potions, various consumables and shields, to list some notable endgame items: |-|Swords= *'Indomptable:' A sword that fires huge fireballs that deal a lot more damage in comparison to other swords, unlike other swords, it also pierces through multiple targets. Albeit, it decreases the target's defense whilst using it. *'Ancient Stone Sword:' High-damage sword that fires faster than the aforementioned one, though, it deals less damage and cannot pierce. *'Sword of Acclaim:' A purple sword stated to be forged by the gods for the champions of mankind. Simply enough, a T12 sword that deals not as much as the ancient stone sword, but fires faster, regardless. *'Pixie-Enchanted Sword:' A sword that fires four pink projectiles, somewhat acting as a shotgun. *'Demon Blade:' A huge sword that fires two searing bolts of fire upon swinging it, works similarly to the Pixie-Enchanted Sword, regardless. |-|Armor:= *'Acropolis Armor:' The second strongest set of armor the knight has access to, does not provide any other special bonuses. *'Resurrected Warrior's Armor:' A set of armor that grants less defense than the Acropolis or Candy Coated armor, but gives the user a higher mana threshold and the ability to regenerate mana more quickly. *'Candy-Coated Armor:' The most defensive set of armor the knight has access to. Despite such status, it decreases the speed that the user attacks it, which hinders their overall offensive capabilities (Aside from their ability). *'Fire Dragon Battle Armor:' Bears a similar amount of defense to the Resurrected Warrior's Armor, but grants regeneration, damage, and minor speed bonuses. *'Zaarvox's Heart:' Similar to the Fire Dragon Battle Armor and Resurrected Warrior's Armor defensively, but it grants a speed boost 2x better than the Fire Dragon Battle Armor. |-|Rings:= *'The Forgotten Crown:' A crown pried off of the Forgotten King itself. Grants a decent health bonus, alongside dexterity and damage bonuses, increasing offensive capabilities and durability. |-|Pets= While there are none in specific that have special abilities, there are two abilities worth mentioning about. *'Heal:' Restores the owner's health every X amount of time, in this case, a second or two for a divine pet. *'Magic Heal:' Similar to the above, but it restores mana instead of health, this allows for using abilities constantly. |-|Shields:= *'Colossus Shield:' Creates five shockwaves upon use, dealing massive damage per projectiles, also stuns enemies, like most other shields. *'Shield of Ogmur:' Launches a similar amount of projectiles as the Colossus Shield, but instead of stunning enemies, it disables their defenses for four seconds. *'Spiteful Scutum:' A scutum (Roman shield) that launches two projectiles, unlike the other shields. However, it deals the most damage of the shields and bypasses defense. Intelligence: Experienced with various types of swords, and can easily use them while avoiding an influx of various projectiles. Weaknesses: Shield uses major amounts of mana upon use (Though, this can be countered with high enough wisdom and mana), weapons have notably lower range in comparison to other classes, has the lowest speed out of the 15 classes, can only carry up to a maximum of six magic and healing potions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Nullification' - The knight's ability is to (seemingly) shield bash, sending a shockwave that stuns enemies for a minimum of three seconds, disabling them from using physical/magical attacks and summoning objects. The knight can summon up to five shockwaves at once, depending on what variant of shield they are using. *'Teleportation' - Similarly to the other 14 classes, the knight can teleport to the Nexus in order to heal and perform other various actions. If the opponent is located in one of the several realms Oryx rules over, they can later return to that said area and fight the opponent again. The knight can also teleport to the Nexus to save themselves from dying, effectively acting as a lifesaver. *'Healing '- Knights can heal in various ways like every other class, through various consumables (Such as health potions) and pets. *'Summoning and Status Effect Inducement '- Similarly to other classes, knights can utilize drake eggs, which are capable of summoning minions for up to 30-60 seconds. These perform actions such as healing the user, applying paralysis to enemies, slowing enemies, and applying DoT effects. *'Durability Negation '- The Shield of Ogmur and the Spiteful Scutum are capable of applying status effects that negate enemy defenses and piercing through armor respectively. *'Minor Danmaku' - Like every other class, with high enough dexterity, the knight can fire multiple projectiles very quickly. Key: Base (Level 1) | Level 20 | Tier 10+ Weaponry | Maxed Stats Note: If using base form in Versus threads, the knight will have a short sword and wooden shield by default. If the knight teleports to the Nexus without having the ability to enter the area the opponent is in, they effectively remove themselves from the battlefield. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Teleportation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Plant Users Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Realm of the Mad God Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Ice Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Knights Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Male Characters